Picnicking in the Woods
by Gabigail
Summary: Georgia and Rube enjoy some quality time away from the reaping crowd.


Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and are copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

Integrated within this piece is Faith Hill's Breath. The same philosophy as the above is applied in this instance.

Picnicking in the Woods

Winter is slowly releasing his grasp on the northern hemisphere, letting Spring poke her head out to see if she'll stick around, which causes many to yearn for summer. I'm not sure if it's because its spring, the weather is absolutely amazing, and like many I'm happy that the snow is on its way out, or Spring's magic is putting me in a good mood. It's odd what a little time can do; even my part-time job at Happy Time is enjoyable, that's a total shocker. Appointment wise, things are going relatively smooth, and things with Rube couldn't be better.

Sunday morning runs have become a staple for me; it's just me, the music playing on my MP3 Player, the sun and other runners passing me with a quick nod. Stopping at a bench to catch my breath, I stretch and take a deep breath of fresh morning air before jogging home. I'm not in the least surprised that Daisy is still in bed; she's never up before nine on a Sunday, which is a lucky thing for her that Rube has us meet at ten, or she'd never be on time.

Closing the door behind, I make my way to the kitchen to start the coffee that will lure her out of bed, before heading upstairs for a shower; it's quarter after nine after all. Slipping out of my running clothes and getting into the shower, the water pelts my body and I'm quick in getting out. Wrapped in a fluffy towel I brush my teeth, throw my hair into a half ponytail and tighten the green towel around me before heading to my bedroom to get dressed. Okay big decision, what to wear? Rolling my eyes staring at the clothes hung within.

My hand passes over a pair of blue jeans and settles on a skirt, a blue blouse and a pair of sandals. Excitement of the days plans, Rube and I are going on a picnic, fill me with happiness as I open the drawer where my locket is kept and I carefully put it on. Looking at my reflection in the full-length mirror I smile at my reflection with self-approval. Darn it! I'm going to be late, as my eyes rest on the bedside table and the alarm clock that sits upon it, which reads nine-thirty. Better wake Daisy, if she's not up already, carrying my shoes as I bound down the carpeted stairs.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, I poke my head in the kitchen, she's not sitting at the table drinking coffee; instead I go to the back room to see if she's still asleep. Gently tapping the door, not wanting to barge in on her if she's changing, I wait.

"Daisy?" my voice is just above a whisper, as I open the door a jar.

"Yeah?" she says from right behind me.

"Don't do that!" I yelp out feeling as though I had just shot straight up ten feet.

"You weren't in the kitchen, I wasn't sure if you were up yet."

"Georgia, I've been up since you left this morning for your run." She says smiling. She's already dressed and she has her makeup applied to perfection, and her blonde tresses are in a simple but elegant ponytail. I have to say that I'm impressed; she's normally late and just doing her makeup now. "We should get going. Don't want to be late and cause a ruckus." She says with a wink. I shake my head and put on my sandals, grab my purse and we head out the door.

Birds fly about, chirping loudly as we make our way down the street to the waffle house. I open the door and Daisy saunters through with her starlet smile. Roxy and Mason are already sitting at the table. I know Rube is here too because his day planner is sitting on the table top against the booths divider, which surprises me, seeing that Mason and Daisy are always so nosy.

"Morning all." Daisy says as she sits beside Roxy, who moves closer to Mason.

"Morning." They reply as Roxy hands her menu to Daisy and shares with Mason. I sit in the vinyl seat and wait for Rube to return, knowing that he will want to sit in his usual place.

"So what's up for today?" Mason asks anyone who will answer.

"I'm not too sure yet." Roxy says with a smile. "It depends on what time my appointment is."

"Same here." Daisy says as Rube returns to the table.

"Morning Daisy. Peanut." He looks at me as I stand to let him sit.

"Morning." Daisy replies, I smile and sit beside him waiting for Daisy to switch spots and sit beside me, but this morning she doesn't. I open the menu in front of me and figure on pancakes, a glass of orange juice and a coffee. I don't want to eat too much for breakfast, being that I'm excited about the picnic. Our food arrives and Mason is the first to finish, making him the first to inquire as to his Post-it. Rube is quick in un-sticking them from their places in his planner and handing one to each of us. Except for me. I had a very early appointment to attend to this morning.

"Hold on a minuet. I already handled this guy, and don't tell me that that was senior and this is junior." Roxy says shaking her head. "There's no such things as junior, junior. Am I right?"

"You won't like my answer. Just do your job." He says sitting back and taking a gulp of coffee. Mason glances at the Post-it note in her slender fingers.

"Maybe we're talking the younger generation."

"That was cold." Roxy sneers at him, knowing my issue with child deaths. Its not that I appose them completely, I just don't like to be the one who facilitates their moving on. Granted, there are times when I have to attend to said deaths, but they remain the more difficult ones for me to handle.

"What?" he inquires as though he still doesn't comprehend.

"Never mind." Daisy butts in. "Thanks Rube. Catch you all later, I have things to do today." She says with a smile and puts her share on the tabletop before leaving.

"What's her problem?" Mason asks.

"I'm not sure." I say with a shrug, Roxy gives Mason a look and they go off to do their thing, whatever that might be and leave Rube and I. He signals to me that should be on our way out as well. So I put my share on the table and we make our way out.

Being that Rube didn't want me to have anything to do with preparing for our picnic, we walk to his apartment to pick everything up. He is very quiet as we take the elevator to his floor, get off and he opens the door to his flat. I follow him inside and remove my sandals; the hardwood floor is cool on my bare feet. He smiles as he goes into the small kitchen area and retrieves a basket. Yep he has a real picnic basket.

"What can I do to help?" I ask with a slightly lost expression. He shakes his head.

"Not to worry dear, everything is under control, but you can get the blanket that's in the cupboard over there." He says as he double checks the contents of one of his baskets. I make my way to the cupboard and open the door. "It's the red one. The one with the band of black or navy." His expression is one of amusement as he watches me gingerly sift through the linens and find it. I am careful not to disturb the other blankets, the last thing I need is to be lying under a pile of blankets. I put the blanket on the table beside the basket and watch as he puts the ingredients of his menu into the basket with an ice pack.

"Just a few odds and ends." He says smiling. I smile and pickup the blanket and the smaller container that I'm sure has water, pop, and wine. A few odds and ends I think, yeah right. I slip on my shoes and we head down to his truck, apparently this park is out of the city a fair bit. So this is a Sunday afternoon out, I smile to myself as we load the truck and head out.

The windows are down, music plays in the background and I can't seem to wipe the crazy smile off my lips as Rube turns on the highway and heads north. It's a pleasant drive, one that I recall taking with my parents when I was a little girl, at least this drive won't take eternity, I think as I look out the window at the passing cars and the slowly disappearing cityscape.

"So where are we going?" I ask wondering why we haven't gotten off the highway.

"Always so impatient." He smiles. "There's this place I know. We're almost there."

"It's a lovely drive." I reply looking at him, I can see the corner of his lip curl upwards. He has the same silly grin as I do. He turns off the highway and drives further into places unknown to me. We drive through a gated entrance and he slowly drives up the tree-lined dirt road. He stops on the narrow shoulder for a moment.

"Close your eyes." He instructs, "and cover them with this." He holds out a white scarf, which I take and put over my eyes. How cute, I think, as he pulls back onto the bumpy road. Not long after I feel the truck come to a stop.

"Can I take off the blindfold?" I ask, hearing his door open, he must be taking things from the back.

"Nope." He calls.

"How am I supposed to help you?"

"You're not." He replies. I sit patiently waiting for further instructions, and can hear the commotion, the blanket being shaken and probably laid on the grass. I hear birds and what I think is water. From the sounds of it, this is a beautiful place. I suppose my mind has wandered, because Rube opening my door brings me from my reverie.

"I'm going to lead you there, okay?" he sounds slightly unsure, but I know it's all in good fun.

"Okay." I let him take my hand and help me out of the truck. Then slips his arm around my waist to help me across the uneven ground. He is very gentle in seating me on the blanket and I can sense him kneeling behind me before removing the blindfold, I slowly open my eyes. "Wow!" I exclaim as I take in my surroundings. "This is absolutely beautiful." He moves and sits across from me, leaning against the tree a happy smile on his lips. I watch as the sun, as it seeps through the umbrella like trees, and shimmers upon us. It is such a simple place, yet at the same time it feels magical; I'm sure it's the company.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
__Being with you gets me that way  
__I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
__Never been this swept away__i_

This is everything that I could have asked for. A quiet afternoon lunch with the person I care about deeply. I wonder how I could possibly want anything more, as we unpack the lunch Rube has made and packed for us. He opens a bottle of wine and fills two crystal wine glasses as I unwrap the pate, cheese, olives, pickles, and bread.

"Thank you." I smile as I take the glass from him.

"Bon appetite." He says holding out his glass.

"Bon appetite." I reply as we clink our glasses. I find the plates and the cloth napkins, and needed utensils at the bottom of the basket. I am swift in draping a napkin over his knee, before handing him a small plate. Beside him I notice another picnic basket and move to open it.

"Not just yet." He says smiling. I smile and nod as I take a piece of bread, butter it lightly, and spread it with pate. We have a pleasant, quiet lunch and I realize how much I truly appreciate Rube and his company.

"So what's in there?" I ask.

"Where?" he answers coyly.

"Oh I don't know." I pause, "In here." I reach out to open the other basket, but he reaches out stopping me, with a playful smile.

"It's a surprise." He replies, I think he likes my game. I decide to put our plates and uneaten food back in the larger basket. Rube then opens the smaller basket and takes out desert.

"What's this?" I cannot believe his attention to detail, its very endearing.

"I thought that you might like desert." He replies as he reveals a carefully packed container of pastries. I smile as he offers me one.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for this wonderful lunch, this time to be with you." I say feeling tears of happiness surfacing. He reaches out, cups my cheek gently and leans in to kiss me. Everything is so wonderful, nearly perfect. I could never have planned such a perfect afternoon. Instead of lying on my side of the blanket, I decide to sit closer to him. I fit myself nicely in his lap and lean against him, taking a deep breath and smiling brightly. There truly is something magical about this place, but the thought of its significance to him crosses my mind and I wonder if he'll share.

The silence we sit in is comfortable, me pressed comfortably into his chest, his arms wrapped around me, and he rests his chin in the crease at the base of my neck. I cup my hands over his and close my eyes contently. I suddenly dread the drive back to the city, back to normal reaper life, basically, back to reality. This place, these emotions, everything is almost too perfect and neatly wrapped within this perfection is happiness; a happiness that I think both of us have been longing for and are very content to have found.

If I could just close my eyes and stay like this forever, I'd have it made, but all good things must slowly draw to a conclusion and time is the enemy when you're having fun. We collect our belongings and head back to the truck. Due to my ever so early reap this morning I find myself totally drained on the way home that I lean against the door and rest my cheek in my hand, closing my eyes.

"Hey Georgia." I hear quietly in my ear, and snap awake.

"Huh?" is all I can manage groggily. "Rube?"

"Here." He says as he undoes my seatbelt and slides me closer to him, I put the middle seatbelt on and he lets me rest my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around me and I quickly fall asleep the rest of the way home. He doesn't take me back to my place. After parking the truck he wakes me and we collect our picnicking gear and head up to his flat.

He opens the door, I walk in, remove my sandals before taking the basket I have to the open concept kitchen and start to remove items to be put away and wash those that need it. He turns on the tap and fills the sink with soapy water and we clean the dishes. Its funny how the mundane no longer is when one's happy.

"Thank you again for today." I say kissing his cheek gently. He moves forward, engulfing me in his warm embrace.

The morning sunshine seeps through gauze curtains that sway gently in the morning breeze and dances across my face waking me. I slowly open my eyes and glance over at the alarm clock sitting upon the bedside table. Not going home has become something of a norm, and Daisy has finally given up on lecturing me to the extent she had the first time said offence had taken place.

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
__When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
__The whole world just fades away  
__The only thing I hear  
__Is the beating of your heart_

I'm almost afraid to move, knowing that the slightest movement will rouse him, and I'm selfishly enjoying the way I feel wrapped up within his arms. I wonder if in some way he is doing the same. Then I can hear the steadiness of his breath change, and he tightens his grasp on me. I am sure that he's awake as I feel him inhale the scent of my hair and kisses the back of my neck.

'_Cause I can feel you breathe  
__It's washing over me  
__Suddenly I'm melting into you  
__There's nothing left to prove  
__Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch  
__The slow and steady rush  
__Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
__I can feel you breathe  
__Just breathe_

"Morning." I say and turn onto my other side so that I am facing him. He turns on his back, and I drape myself over him casually. This morning I'm in no hurry to be anywhere. I don't have to be at work until Wednesday, being that my shifts have changed to Wednesday, Thursday and Fridays; well at least until that changes. Ah an extra long weekend, I cannot help the almost wicked smile that makes its way across my lips.

We finally agree to get up and dress before heading to the restaurant, separately, of course. I am still having issues with the others knowing anything about my relationship with Rube, although I believe that they are beginning to suspect something. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and make a move to gather the spare clothes that I leave at Rube's, hop in the shower, and dress. Rube gets my locket from the drawer in the bedside table and I let him place it around my neck.

"I'll see you in a little bit." I say before kissing him. He nods and heads back to his desk to look over his day planner, check the up coming appointments and prepare our Post-its before he leaves.

I arrive at the waffle house and sit in the empty bench in front of Mason. He doesn't quite look like himself and I cannot help but tilt my head in a funny gesture, as if that will help me figure out what's going on with him.

"What's up Mason?"

"Hey George." He answers in a rather dejected tone. Let me guess, this has something to do with Daisy. I found out accidentally that they are seeing each other, which really isn't a bad thing. Just maybe odd, because in all seriousness, Daisy is so not Mason's type, or is it the other way around? I know better than to get myself tangled up in anything that pertains to either of them. As much as they appear to be polar opposites, they need each other. Its that weird human factor thing at work, I think, but at the same time, I'm not going to be the one to tell them that.

Enter Daisy, fresh faced and every strand of hair in place.

"Morning Georgia, Mason." She says as if everything is right with the world.

"Daisy." I say and pick up the menu to see what I feel like this morning. She looks at me for a long moment.

"You didn't come home last night. Another one of your wandering evenings?" she inquires in her sweetest tone possible.

"Something like that." I answer as I play with the chain on my locket. Normally Roxy arrives about this time, but recently she's received a promotion from meter maid to police officer. Actually, it has more to do with the fact she knew she could do it. She applied and took the required examination. She was so surprised when she got it I think she nearly died, and Daisy and I threw her a huge party to celebrate. Maybe her shifts have changed and she's unable to join us for breakfast for the rotation.

"Good morning. May I take your orders?" Kiffany asks in her usual pleasant tone.

"I'll have combo number three with a side of extra, extra crispy bacon." Mason says as he hands her his menu. "Oh and could I get a coffee too please?"

"Yes of course." She replies writing something on her little pad. I can't order until Rube gets here, I won't. Daisy gives me an odd look before ordering. I just order a cup of coffee.

Rube finally makes his appearance, it appears that the normal envelope that arrives under his door was late, which I find very odd because it usually appears the night before or very early in the morning.

"Morning." He says giving me a look to vacate his usual seat, which I have no trouble doing, but keeping up the pretence is very difficult. There are so many emotions that I am continually experiencing in private that increase the difficulty that I am having with keeping up the façade. Except that Rube's actually mellow now, I don't think the others would suspect a thing.

"Your Post-its. My apologies to all." He says and hands them out. "I bumped into Roxy on the way here and gave her hers, that is if you two were wondering, or planning on razing me. Daisy and Manson look at each other and shake their heads innocently. A huge change from a couple of months ago when one or the other or both would hassle Rube about why someone didn't get a Post-it.

"Thanks Rube." I say and move to get up.

"Where do you think your going, Peanut?" he asks.

"I have errands to run and an appointment to tend to." I reply and return his talk to you later look, which sails over both Mason and Daisy's heads, thank goodness.

I head out and make my way to the mall. I have some clothes shopping to do as well as pickup a few other things for the house, food, laundry detergent, and some new towels. I mentally go through the list in my head and finish my errands in good time. I even have time to clean up my room, do my laundry and vacuum the house, both floors. I don't know about this appointment though.

I sit in one of those plastic chairs at the laundry mat, should have brought a load to do I guess. Oh well, I can pretend that I'm waiting for my clothes to dry. I sit with a book on one of those very uncomfortable chairs and read while I wait, my Post-it is my bookmark, so it's easy to glance at it here and there. Then I see her. She's absolutely gorgeous! She has beautiful fiery red hair, bright emerald green eyes and loads of freckles. I can't imagine her ever hurting anyone, but I have my job to do and I can see the unmistakable mist of a graveling dissipating.

I move as though I'm going to get my clothes from a dryer and brush my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry, excuse me." I say casually.

"No problem. They never leave enough room between the machines anyways." She replies with a smile and continues to sort through her clothes. I wait outside, I really can't stand to watch, but somehow I think it has something to do with the puddle of water under her feet. Anyways, the confused young woman joins me and I go through the motions of explaining what happened, and what she must do.

"Thank you." She says before being engulfed within the warmth of the lights.

I can't go home tonight, I'm not sure why, but I dread going to bed alone. I begin to wonder what is happening to me. I cannot help but wonder what is it that is causing such a change within. I happen to pass the waffle house, perhaps more out of hope to find Rube sitting at our bother, or at the counter than anything else. I cannot help but feel slightly deflated when I do not see him sitting at our usual booth or sitting at the counter having a coffee or whatever. So I head to his flat. I stand in front of his door for the longest minute before committing to a soft knock.

I hear him move about his flat, probably wondering who's bugging him at this hour before opening the door, but he's not surprised to see me, and smiles brightly, almost as though he has been expecting me.

"What is it George?" a soft expression on his face, he asks after opening the door. I don't know what to say, if I should say anything, or go home. I'm sure my feeling of confusion shows on my face. There is so much emotion trapped within me. With Spring comes the anniversary of my dropping out of college, my first job in the real world that doesn't even last a day, and my relationship with him. He reaches out and brushes the hair from my face before letting me crash into him, all thoughts in my mind disappear.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
__As all the walls come tumbling down  
__I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
__And I know  
__And you know  
__There's no need for words right now_

_(Chorus)_

_Caught up in the touch  
__The slow and steady rush  
__Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
__I can feel you breathe  
__Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
__Being with you gets me that way_

Faith Hill_Breath_.

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away  
All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe

Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way


End file.
